


Over and Over

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Prompt #16: Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble





	Over and Over

It was half past stupid-o-clock in the morning when you were awoken by a knock at your door.  “The hell…” you groaned, not even the wildlife was awake at this hour!  You slipped into your night shirt and padded to the door, stumbling over everything on the way in your half asleep stooper.  “What the hell do you want?” you growled before checking who it was, as you flung the door open.

“I’m so sorry to wake you at this hour, Y/N, I-” Poe started, but you cut him off, leaping at him in a hug.  Wrapping your legs around his waist.  (Thank the maker, he caught you)

“Poe!!” you cry, “It’s been weeks!  Where have you been?”  You clung to him, breathing in the smell of oil and sweat mixed with his signature, natural musk.  

“We just got back, I’m sorry it took so long, baby,” Poe walked into your room, shutting the door with you still clinging to him, now kissing his neck.  “Kiss me, Y/N.  I need you.”  You obey, planting your lips on his and cupping his face in your hands.  

You squeak as he pins you to the wall, your legs still wrapped around him.  When your mouths finally detach you’re both panting.  “I love you.” Poe sighs, holding you up against the wall so he can touch you.  Your face, your hair, everywhere.  

“I love you.” you echo, going back into nip at his lip.  The more you touch him the harder his heart beats, every kiss and nip you place on his neck and jawline earning you a gruff moan.  

“Oh, Y/N,” he groans between kissing you, “I Love you.”  Poe took you in his arms again, lifting you away from the wall and carrying you to your bed, laying you down and crawling over you, “I love you.”  Kissing your collar bones, over your neck again, snaking his hands under your shirt to touch your soft skin.  “Stars, I love you, Y/N.”

“Poe,” You giggle, “I love you too… what’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve been gone too long,” You could hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke soft and low, “I hate doing that to you, sweetheart.  I love you.”

“Yes, Poe, I heard you the first dozen times,” you laugh.  Poe places a hand on each side of your face looking you dead in the eyes with a serious expression.

“I would hope so… I have to tell you for every day I’ve been gone and then a million times that, baby.  I love you.”  He kisses you again, so much deeper this time, as if it was even possible.  “I love you.”  You start at his flight suit, unzipping it as he undoes the straps.  “I love you.”  You push the orange, thick material off of his top, exposing his muscular arms.  “Y/N… I love you.”

“Oh, Poe,” you sigh, feeling his biceps before pulling his black shirt over his head, “I love you…”

“I love you,” He wiggles out of the flight suit, kicking off his boots so that he’s in nothing but his black pants which didn’t last much longer as you desperately  pushed those off too, “I love you…. I love you….. I love you, Y/N.”  It took him half a second to have you undressed soon after, pushing you gently back on the pillow, caressing your skin and touching you in all the right places, your moans and sighs making his head spin.  “I love you.”  

You breathe his name, unraveling under his touch.  You can’t stop yourself from letting your own hands wander.  “I L-love you,” he said again, stuttering slightly from your long awaited touch, “Oh, Y/N, I love you.”  You giggle as you watch your lover lose his mind.  You begin to nip at his neck, suckling to leave marks that he loved to wear for all to see.  “I……lo-…. Oh fuck….Love you…. Y/N…. I….” Poe was turning to pudding in your hands, your kisses combined with your touch making his breath quicken.  “You…. Shit…. Y/N…I love you…I need you, I…” he was babbling on top of you now, practically attacking you with his mouth, kissing you everywhere he could get to (and then some).  “Y/N, I’m never… leaving you for that….long again, I fucking love you…stars, I NEED you!!”

“Poe!” you laugh, grabbing his ears and making him look at you.  Both of you panting at this point from heavy petting, “Just shut up and take me, baby.”


End file.
